


Interrupted

by Entrepreneur



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrepreneur/pseuds/Entrepreneur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is interrupted during masturbation by his father check up on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend. I'm not even sorry for the content. I might be a little sorry for how badly written it probably is.

Damian was sprawled on his back, in the dark, and with his hand down his boxers. Something odd had happened today while out on patrol with his father. They were fighting a couple bad guys, and seeing his father fight and finish them off caused a bit of strain in his lower half of the Robin suit. 

The boy’s eyes were closed, his hand running up and down his semi-hard erection lazily. Images of his father’s face flashed across his mind. Some were of him smiling, but most were of him with that serious look like he usually has. He bit his lip. He knew it was wrong of him to think of his father that way, but no one needed to know, and he sure as hoped no one can read his mind after this. 

That’s when him and his thoughts were interrupted. His door opened and light showed through the crack. He scrambled when he saw his father’s face in the crack of the door. Pulling his hand out of his boxers, he quickly grabbed his blankets and covered himself with them, then hid his face. His thoughts racing as fast as his heart. ‘Shit, shit, shit. Of course father comes to check up on me now. I should have foreseen this.’

Bruce cleared his throat, “I didn’t mean to interrupt, Damian. You can finish if you would like.” He took a couple steps closer. 

Damian didn’t move. “Father, you were not to see me like that.”

Again, Bruce stepped closer to his son, saying, “It’s natural. You’re a growing boy, so I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“But the thoughts I was having are unacceptable and vile.” The boy huffed. 

“And what were those thoughts?” Bruce sat down on the end of Damian’s bed, watching him stay hidden underneath the covers. 

Damian didn’t answer for a minute or two, before blurting out, “They were thoughts of you, father. It is disgusting and I shall take any punishment you have for me.”

The man stared at the lump of blankets, not exactly expecting a turn of events such as this. Slowly, he rested a hand on his son’s leg. “Then come from under the covers and come sit on my lap. I’ll punish you now.” 

The young Robin peeked out from under the covers, and slowly sat up. He, then, crawled into his father’s lap, unsure of what was about to happen. He looked up at his father, a questioning look upon his face. 

Bruce brought his lips down on Damian’s neck, kissing it lightly. Damian jumped a little, confused by the sudden action, but as Bruce kept kissing him the more he got used to it, and the more he enjoyed it. Slowly, he started to add in a few bites here and there. They were hard bites, just soft ones. This got good reactions out of Damian.

Moving the boy into a straddling position in his lap, he began to slip his hands up Damian’s shirt. Damian bit his lip, liking this attention he’s getting from his father. Bruce toyed with his nipples, as he continued with kissing, biting, and sucking at the boys’ neck and collarbone. Small groans of pleasure every once and awhile were coming from the Robin, and the thought, ‘So far, so good,’ crossed the older man’s mind.

He removed his lips from Damian’s skin, and pulled off the boy’s shirt in one easy motion, his lips returning to what they were doing soon after it was off. Bruce felt the muscles his son was developing, which caused his erection to twitch in his pants. He was growing harder by the second, as was Damian. They were going to have to have a change of pace. 

Removing his lips from Damian’s neck once again, he lifted Damian up and laid him down on the bed, facing up. Their eyes met. His boy was disheveled, flustered, and very, very attractive at the moment. Bruce thought it was a nice sight, but wanted to get down to business or else he would‘ve liked to sit there for a minute or two just to stare. He moved slightly over Damian, and pulled his boxers down. Bruce ran a hand lightly over the boy’s erection, causing him to buck his hips up. It was obvious Damian wanted it badly. Taking his hand away, he curled his finger to tell him to come closer. 

Once Damian was sitting close to his father, Bruce said, “Take off my pants.” He obeyed, unbuckling and undoing the belt quickly, then unbuttoning and unzipping them. He pushed them down, and Bruce helped the rest of the way by removing them from his legs and tossing them to the ground. Suddenly, Bruce’s lips were on Damian’s. He kissed him hard, poking and prodding his mouth with his tongue gently. Damian eventually responded back, but Bruce pulled away soon after that. 

Damian didn’t need to be told what to do next, he already knew. He leaned down, and took his father’s length into his mouth as much as he could. He began sucking, slow and hard. Bruce grunted, and he took this as a good sign. Damian wrapped one hand around the bottom of the shaft, then began bobbing his head up and down, trying to take in as much as possible. He continued this motion for a good while till he grew tired. 

The older man bucked his hips a little as Damian removed the member from his mouth. He kissed the tip where some pre-come was forming, then ran his tongue down the shaft from top to bottom. This got Bruce to groan. Damian took Bruce in his mouth once more, going at a faster pace. More groans of pleasure were heard from his father. The man bucked his hips more, now moving them to the motion Damian was doing. He was getting close. 

Within a few more minutes, the boy was swallowing down as much come as he could. Some dripped down from his mouth, and onto his chin. Damian just wiped it off with the back of his hand, and looked at his father. Bruce looked him in the eyes, and said, “You did good, Damian. Now, I think it’s time for you to continue on from where you left off earlier.”

“Will you be watching, father?” Damian questioned with a calm expression, even though his heart was beating a mile a minute. 

“It’s your punishment.” He answers back. Damian just nodded, and got into a more comfortable position. 

Sitting with his back against his headboard with his eyes closed, he grabbed his throbbing erection into his hand and started moving his hand up and down it. He was a little shy with Bruce watching, but at the same time he also enjoyed it. He started going a little faster, biting his lip to muffle his moans. His orgasm was building up slowly. He wanted more, so much more. His thoughts consisted of how much he wanted Bruce to touch him instead of doing it by himself, and how he wanted the feeling of his father’s lips on his skin once again. Damian squeezed himself a tiny bit harder, knowing he was close to release. 

His breathing became erratic, and his movements becoming sloppier, he bucked his hips up a bit and came. He muttered, “Father,” quietly as he finished. After it was all over, he slumped against the headboard panting. Then, he opened his eyes and made eye contact with Bruce.

Bruce cleared his throat and said, “Good job, Damian. Now go wash up and head to bed. You may sleep in my room if you would like.”

He nodded a bit lazily, and tiredly mumbled, “Yes, father. I will be right out.” Then, he got up, and headed to the bathroom that was in his room to shower. He slept very well that night with his father by his side.


End file.
